Forever Chained
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: Empty, alone, agonizing...but...why don't I know how these feel...what have I become...? (New story with my OC! Please do enjoy it!)
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a new story with one of my favorite OC's which spawned from a high dedication to this fandom, I hope you love her as much as I do._

_All characters in this story aside from my own are property of Namco Bandai and Mr. Harada himself._

* * *

All I ever could remember was a forest, a gentle breeze, and a river close by. The scent of the damp ground mixing with the fresh air was pleasing to the senses, it always was. This faint memory was the beginning to every nightmare that I faced, before waking up in a cold sweat, in a dark room, alone with nothing but my thoughts, which were always the same.

_Why am I here? Who brought me here? Where is home? What is this place? Who am I...?_

The thoughts kept going through my head, the voices getting faster and faster until I let out a small scream. This room was cold, with different variants of gray on the steel walls. I could hear different screaming from different people, and it only forced me into being even more terrified about my situation.

Until the door finally opens.

I was always greeted by the simple "401, it's time." That was the name they gave me...poor choice of naming...yet it stuck, I was known to everyone as 401. The man grabs my hand and takes me to a new room, the lights are bright, and it's even colder than the previous room, only now the walls are white. I'm placed in a seat as my left arm as grabbed and looked at, rather carefully. I know I'm being watched, and they tell me not to worry, yet I know they're nearby, I feel their presence, and I feel their eyes staring deep into my soul. The man pulls out a needle, gently stating that it will only pinch a little, before I feel an intense pain from within. My head hurts, the room is as though it's spinning, it hurts to breathe, it's hard to see. Someone grabs at my face as my vision blurs, it's a man, saying that I must survive, survive to be free, the go to the place I claimed to call home. He tells me to accept the new body, and to give him what he wants, before I pass out.

I wake up again, something new takes over me, a mark on the back of my left hand, a pain coming from my eyes. I hear a voice, it's nearly booming as my senses reset.

_Stand up._

I look around, no one is nearby, no one is even visible, I don't feel anyone looking at me, but I feel a faint presence.

_I said. Stand up._

The voice again, who was this voice, what did it even want, my legs were bound, I couldn't move. My mouth opened, finally making words. "I...can't..."

_Break your shackles._

"I'm not...strong enough..." It hurt to even speak at this point.

_You don't know that...try._

I began to feel a higher sense of strength after I heard those words, I had to try, try and get out. I survived, which meant I could go home.

I heard the steel clamps begin to break apart as I allowed myself movement. I could finally stand, weakly, but I broke free regardless. I began to try and walk, not too difficult, but I still remained weak.

_He's watching us._

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. A chill ran up my spine as I quickly turned to see a man before me, the very sight of him was frightening, his eyes nearly pierced through my soul, one was different than the other. I couldn't think, I couldn't even show fear...fear...what was fear?

He gave off a smile one would see as dark, cold, cruel, before speaking, he was the man who spoke to me earlier, about surviving to be free.

The vision always faded there, as that was far as my memories could go before I snapped back to reality. I'm in an office with a red clad woman and the man who made me who I am. A file was presented in front of my before the woman spoke. "Now then, let's get down to business." She spoke in a flirtatious tone, something I always noticed. "This man currently runs the Mishima Zaibatsu, and because of this, it's causing a lot of...let's call them issues. 401, this is your target, repeat to me the objective."

I opened my mouth, an empty, monotone voice came through my vocal chords. "Hack into Mishima Zaibatsu database. Infiltrate Mishima Zaibatsu. Elminate target: Jin Kazama."

The woman smiled almost wickedly, taking a hold of my face. "Failure to complete the objective is~?" I replied. "Extermination of Project 401." She let go of my face before turning me around and towards the door. "Deployment is in 10 minutes. Don't fail us now."

"Yes Commander Anna."

* * *

It's empty in my mind again as I'm deployed into the field. It's the outside world, and it's filled with different people, expressing things I don't understand. Joy, sorrow, excitement, fear, anger. What were those?

_Don't you understand emotions?_

"You took them from me...I understand only the mission."

_You really are a good follower 401._

The air was mild, the sky was dark, everything about this area said night was in. I wanted to run, multiple thoughts racing through my head to run far away to break away from the shackles.

_Eager to die? You know what you have to do...remember the mission..._

My thoughts of running stopped, the mission. I had to focus on the mission. Complete it or die, that was my choice. Forever chained to G-Corporation as their assassin...this was my curse.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe how many of you guys wanted this chapter! Thank you for pushing me to write the next one! I'm sorry I left you all hanging, situations came up and soon enough I'm going to be a student in Web Design ^^_

_Yet we aren't here for me, we're here for Naomi, so without further ado, thank you and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I began to walk into the crowd filled streets to find my target, each of them speaking of complete nonsense in my mind, nothing so trivial as plans or their loved ones, all meaningless in my mind. All I knew was the mission, kill the target, simple and easy.

_Are you aware of where we are...?_ The dark voice rang in my head.

"I'm unsure...I have the location preset in my database." I reached down to my pocket to pull out my cell phone. A newer model, but only with the simple map to the location of the target.

I began to proceed towards the direction of the target, simple walking through the paved streets and hearing those unnecessary conversations about nothing. Exhaustion came soon enough, and I fell to my knees. I was still unable to move as much, I wasn't at my full strength. Not yet.

_Don't tell me you're getting weak 401...keep moving, remember the mission!_

"I know...the mission...I am still...dazed..."

_You'll keep moving...or I will force you._

"You...can't...force me..."

I heard a dark laughter before I was being forced to stand on my own, one of my eyes glowing a faint red while the other was still a bright blue.

"What are you-"

_He may be your commander, yet you are my vessel, I control you. Now start moving._

I began walking without control, only to fall over once again, my vision growing blurry as I began to lose consciousness.

_Stay up you fool! Someone is coming! Get up I said!_

That voice began to fade as well as my vision, I could see someone through the blurry distortion, only for it all to fade to black.

* * *

I awoke to a dark area, seeing someone sitting across from me. She had my features, my hair and clothes, only she had a dark aura emitting from her body. I began walking towards the figure taking caution with each step.

"You're a fool child." The girl said.

"I don't...understand..."

I heard a giggle before she stood up. "Of course you don't, you'd never understand at all. Do you know why I allowed you life?"

I tilted my head in confusion before she spoke again. "You were the only one, and I saw potential in you, as did he. We need you for this, you're purpose is to kill."

She began to turn around and that was when I saw her, my face, my body, everything, only with bright red eyes.

"You're..."

"Yes that's right...I'm you, only stronger, faster, better." She began walking towards me. "You're only preventing the inevitable, I dwell in your mind to force you into place, and if you continue to slip, I'll take control. Eventually, if you continue, there will be no more you."

"What do you..." The girl grabbed my neck.

"I will drain you completely! Now then...you'll follow orders...and wake up!"

* * *

I awoke completely on a bed, in a...more proper establishment, fancy decoration, and very decorative placements. I began to lift myself upward when the door opened.

_Prepare yourself...this one found you..._

A man began to walk in front of me, carrying a tray with different arrangements from a tea set.

"You're awake, and good timing."

He placed the tea set beside the nightstand before sitting on the bed. He placed the back of his hand against my forehead, only for me to move away.

"Now now, don't be afraid." He pressed it against my forehead, a gentle touch, and very foreign.

He smiled. "You seem to be alright, did you know you had passed out last night?"

"I...I passed out...?"

"Yes, and it's because of my help that you're here. You're free to stay if you wish."

"But the...mission..." I shook my head. "Who are you...?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell me yours first."

_How pathetic. _

"...401."

"That's a set of numbers...do you not have a name girl?"

I shook my head before he patted the top of my head.

"Well then, you shall be given one, courtesy of me. Wouldn't that be nice?"

I nodded, still keeping my face of stillness. This man was bizarre, a man with white hair, yet with such a young look, he appeared to be dressed in very fine clothing, and his home was like nothing I have ever seen in my life.

"Perhaps...I shall use this place as a base..." I muttered.

_We'll kill him when he least expects it..._


End file.
